An integrated development environment (IDE) is computer software that enables computer programmers to develop other software. An IDE typically includes a source code editor, a compiler, an interpreter, build-automation tools, and a debugger. IDE's that are used for developing object-oriented software may also include a class browser, an object inspector, and a class hierarchy diagram. One example of an IDE that may be used to develop object-oriented software is Eclipse. Generally, Eclipse provides various tools and user interfaces (UIs), which are considered to be relatively user-friendly.
A business application may be used to track information that relates to a business by obtaining and integrating finance, sales, and materials data. Specialized programming languages have been developed for writing business applications. One example of such a programming language is the advanced business application programming (ABAP) language. ABAP includes a workbench that offers tools for use in developing business applications. In more detail, the ABAP workbench supports the development and modification of client/server applications written in ABAP, and includes tools that can be used to write ABAP code, design screens, and create U's.
In some cases, ABAP developers may prefer development tools that are available in Eclipse (or other IDEs) over the tools provided by the ABAP workbench. Heretofore, however, Eclipse tools were not available to ABAP developers.